mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Akrin Lainer
Akrin Lainer was born in 57 bby and was a Human male who lived on Tatooine. They had stress lines on their forehead and had jet black hair that was always unkempt by it self, any attempts to make it otherwise would fail usually. Post-War Akrin waved to his friends and bought a few Palle's home in a sack on his landspeeder. That Fateful Day Akrin Lainer and his 1 son, Slid Lainer were having a meal with Laura Lainer, the mom of Slid and wife of Akrin on Tatooine. The family were farmers there, their family being freed long ago. They lived in Orous Village, deep in Tatooine. Akrin heard the cries of the Tusken raiders. They never come this deep...Laura, give me my rifle. said Akrin. Laura gave them their rifle but tried to plead them to stay in. Akrin had his binoculars strung around his neck and looked out and saw 7 Tuskens walking in a line towards him, angry and chanting. Akrin aimed at the first and fired, causing them to fall. The Tuskens suddenly attacked wildly, breaking line. 4 hoped off their Banthas and fired bolts at the farmer. Akrin ceased fire as he realized they were too many and dropped his blaster. One hit Akrin with their Gaffi Stuck and sent him down, impaled in the back but not deep. Akrin's son and wife were brought out and tied up and taken with the group off to the east, with some breaking off and going up north more. Akrin awoke, angered and followed in their direction. Akrin noticed them pulling out a screaming neighbor and got behind one of their small rooms and climbed over and sniped out a chieftain. The raiders howled and looked all over but Akrin ducked down again. Akrin stealthily moved behind one and and then pulled them in a chokehold, not allowing them to communicate with others and quickly choked them out and continued behind another room area and went over there as the others who had swept there swept the other areas. Akrin sniped out another one, then another, and got down, unseen. They started growling crazily and firing in directions of the distant mountains. They ceased and then their second leader took a blast bolt between the eyes and died. Akrin then charged the remaining ones who carried gaffis, dueling them with his rifle's bayonet and managing to briefly defeat each one, all charging one right after the other and he also made use of swinging the butt of his rifle into the skulls of the Tuskens. Akrin blasted free his son and wife of their ropes and then after being warned by his son, ducked down over a stab from behind him and then turned around and flipped the Tusken over him and then got his rifle and shot it in the heart. Akrin started to lead his family back but then he heard a Bantha moan and saw the returning Tuskens come down. He exchanged fire with the Tuskens but his wife was struck in the process. His son got down and he took a knee, exchanging fire almost rapidly with the raiders, managing to slay them quickly. He ran over to his wife and his son was crying over them. His wife died as tons of disturbed villagers came, suddenly cries of Humans were heard in the distance and Akrin knew other villagers had died but could only focus on what was happening here and now. Campaign Begins Akrin got up to the middle of the village and said, with the crowd gathering As you know, many villagers including my wife have fell to these...these animals. We must fight- until victory or death. Our Militas from the Hutts fail. We need to take action- in our own hands. People started clapping and getting out their arms and preparing. Over the course of days the locals had suffered another raid at night and taken more deaths but managed to pull together a militia with no specific uniform. Akrin and 38 men hid on the ground, buried in sand. The Tuskens passed by at 12:pm to raid the village's east. All men arose from the loose sand and started firing upon the Tuskens, killing hundreds of them in seconds before they could react. A Tusken wielding a Gaffi ran at an injured villager but a Villager behind them to the west blasted them down with a blaster pistol, firing 9 times into them. Second Battle Several controlled Gamoreans tried to quell the Tuskens in a major battle over Territory. The Gamoreans were supported by Jabba's swoop gang as the main offensive forces as the Gamoreans defended and some platoons advanced. The swoop gangs were then all brought down by heavy barrages of slugthrowers from multiple layers of Tusken snipers in the mountains near by. Speeders crashed and exploded and cover areas were destroyed and Hutt forces killed. Jabba contacted the Hutt Council whilst some of his right hand men went out to quell local riots demanding action. The Militia hid behind the ruins and suddenly fired upon the passing supply stealing Raiders, arising from their hiding places, slaughtering all the raiders and retrieving their cargo. Siege at the North As the cut off Tuskens from their western pillaging that was being troubled by Hutt gangsters fell back and dug into the North and terrorized houses at night and killed women and took prisoners the Militia started to approach them from their members stationed at the south and from behind many hills and trenches and mountains and corroded wagons and domes, fired upon all the passing Tuskens, annihilating them all and slaughtering the last of the ones up North and leaving a large occupational force behind to protect from more threats with the others returning south to investigate possible remaining raiders. Western Engagement 5 Tuskens were attacked by Militia who jumped out from behind the abandoned buildings and managed to kill them. Suddenly, many more Tuskens were coming from cellars and other parts of the buildings, pouring into the main city area and causing all the militia to retreat out of the trench small city, leaving tons of supplies and wounded behind. Chapel Warfare Akrin aimed with a few others out the abandoned chapel's windows at the Tuskens who were trying to break into the homes of the hiding civilians and then started to open maximum fire power on them and slay them mostly, with some retreating to the other side of the district. Akrin and his general, Moklink rode Dewbacks to the other side and supported a large Militia gathering behind sand bags and small trenches with tons of small but deep holes to put enemy thrown grenades in, introduced by Akrin. Less Raiders than the militia came and at first were getting owned but it seemed like infinite ones poured down from Banthas heavily armed to the teeth and the over confident Akrin led a full charge into the direct bulk of the charging Tuskens. The Tuskens revealed tons of hidden Tusken's in their newly invented wagons that managed to sneak attack and slaughter many Militia. The Militia fell back and ran through the valleys, being hunted by many many snipers for days until running into a few Tusken squads in multiple small skirmishes, losing more and more men each time until being totally undermanned and having to fall back at dawn into the forbidden wastes, being attacked by howling night creatures and diseases. The ruined Militia returned to their main towns, many had fled from the original start of the very first fighting. Moklink had been wounded and was dying from a stab to their side by a Tusken who Akrin had then lashed out on and killed, slowly, painfully. All Despair Two scouts reported to Akrin that thousands of Tuskens were spotted in the distance, fully armed with militia-stolen weapons and their own weapons and Hutt-stolen powerful cannons and small armed turrets. The Militia elite got to their speeders which had sidecarts for 3-4 people to ride in, nearly placed together for transporting. The other Militia formed up in a few trenches for 1 or 2 people but mostly they got behind barriers like sand bags or stood with their squads in near by positions to support each other, each with a few men utilizing binoculars into the distance. Akrin and the healed Moklink had came up with the idea of mortars fully cocked being placed into several holes and areas covered by dead Militia bodies to trick the raiders into falling into them, despite several people saying Militia bodies were disrespectful. Akrin was struggling under the might of the tuskens who all charged at one at dawn. All the speeders got up and were the first layer of defense, deploying several elite troops to crush the morale of the enemies and end them quickly without risking heavy casualties to unknown weapons. They were obliterated by cannons and turrets but managed to take out several officers with guidance from the observing Akrin. The officers destroyed the command and the Tuskens mostly ran with some dashing into the center of all the militia, receiving blast bolts as punishmentS and bayonets and weapon butts and knives. Akrin with his strung over rifle led a small sniper squadron to weaken the fleeing tuskens and to scare them out of a retreat mostly forcing them to face the center of the militia who were advancing, who they thought were they real attackers. Akrin upon Molink's suggestion commissioned several engineers to raise huge speakers behind hills and they gave Akrin the power to trigger all in a button. Akrin triggered them and they released sounds of Krayt dragons, causing the retreating Tuskens to stop continuing in that direction and having to face the attacking Militiamen. Eventually the Militia were still overran and had to fell back behind a heavy shield upon the orders of Akrin. Moklink had several explosive large balls rolled out of the shield onto the approaching tuskens who attacked it, taking out large chunks. The shields gave out eventually but the Miltia managed to handle and slaughter tons of Tuskens, causing low thousands to scatter back to their officer and regroup but more to the right this time. The charging militia were moved down by cannons and realized it was a trap and backed out under the cannons , daring the Tuskens to make the move and challenge them in their area as they made it to the higher land and were supported by heavy repeaters on tripods. The Tuskens did indeed charge after a half hour of firing at the Militia who didn't return fire with their shorter ranged blasters. The Tuskens only managed to take out 6 standing to close and had to charge eventually, carrying their cannons and directly assaulting the Militia. Akrin jumped down with Molink and their sharpshooters and mowed down the first rows of attacking tuskens and then fell back uphill to assist the other Militia who were trying to keep the Tuskens away. The Tuskens eventually clashed in Melee with the Militia. Akrin killed 78 Tuskens with the help of Moklink and made it to the local Hutt gangster depot and raided out the few security with sneak guerilla warfare, the Hutts too scared to attack the large numbers of Tuskens right now. The group brought back a lot of explosives and set them all around and then played the speakers again but after having them set closer and then all the Tuskens fled out, into the explosives dying. The Militia cheered and stopped firing as the Tuskens all quickly died. Everybody cheered and the militia was informally disbanded by Akrin in the ensuing party in Mos Cotsi. Special Forces Militia Special Forces squad delta, the only squad of special forces and the only to have an unofficial uniform of black blast vests and helmets and assault rifles and holstered pistols, entered the camps and managed to scan past the mines and survive the harsh enviorments with extreme training, the easy short cuts being covered in rubble and then made sure the Tusken camp near by was cleared, risking being fired upon by any remaining Tuskens and killed from their massive stolen cannons. The Cannons were all burned down, not able to be retrieved by the small force. Celebration Everybody danced to Tatoonian Music as the Hutt Council observed near by in Holograms set up by some of their gangsters. Fire works lit the sky as that town was safe again and gave their tactics to other towns struggling with attacks, eliminating major threats and forcing the remnants to have to come out at night only mostly. Burn watched in the distance, hearing of such on the Holonet and then smiled and shook his head acknowledging their victory. The End